Recueil de Drabble : Sword art online
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: 100 mots pour 11 pages de drabble. Venez découvrir le quotidien des héros de Sword art online
1. Dos

_Disclaimer : Sword art online et son univers appartienne à Kawahara Reki. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Informations : ceci est un exercice de 11 drabbles, demander à un autre membre du collectif Noname Haru-carnage, seul le dernier " Lapin " a été demandé par Eleonore's tales._

* * *

 **Dos**

Le souffle de l'attaque faisait voltiger ses cheveux et lui cachait la vue. Asuna s'était attendu à ressentir une vive douleur, mais elle n'était pas venue. Elle écarta quelques mèches pour les placer derrière l'oreille quelque peu étourdie. Quand la poussière se déposa au sol, elle vit une silhouette familière entre elle et le boss du donjon. Kirito, l'épéiste noir, lui faisait dos. Ce dos si droit et si puissant l'avait encore protégé par le passé. Aujourd'hui, il était intervenu in extremis pour la sauver. L'éclair serra le poing et se releva. En sa présence, elle ne devait pas flancher.


	2. Difficile

**Difficile**

Malgré les difficultés qu'elle a rencontrées dès son arrivée dans un monde virtuel, Silica n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Cette volonté, elle l'avait hérité d'un garçon aux cheveux irisés noirs. Il lui avait montré le chemin et s'était comporté comme un grand-frère. Pour lui, mais également pour Pina, elle ne baissera jamais les bras, même en face de l'adversité. De plus, elle s'était trouvé de nouveaux compagnons qui ne la jugeaient plus parce qu'elle était effrayée. Même si un donjon semble difficile, elle avait de véritables amis pour l'aider dans sa quête.

— Silica, on y va ? demanda une Ondine.


	3. Noir

**Noir**

Bien que le premier boss soit tombé sous ses coups, le joueur bêta garda sa position offensive. Ce nouveau style de jeu était réalisé, trop réel. Il ressentait la sueur et la fatigue. Cet avatar virtuel était devenu lui. Une fenêtre informatique apparue sous ses yeux, il appuya dessus. Il reconnut une liste d'item. Il se trouvait bien dans un jeu vidéo en immersion complète. Il examina et remarqua le nom d'un équipement. Il décida de le vêtir. Soudain, un manteau noir l'enveloppe, c'était sa couleur fétiche. Il garda cette information en mémoire pour l'ouverture officielle de Sword Art Online.


	4. Herbe

**Herbe**

Les yeux fermés, la fée aux cheveux blonds prenait sa première bouffée d'air sur ALfheim Online. Elle essayait ce monde virtuel apprécié par son cousin bien-aimé, Kazuto Kirigaya. Elle allait découvrir ses sensations qui l'avaient hypnotisé et changé depuis sa participation à ce jeu de la mort. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir de la légèreté ni une liberté de mouvement.

Elle se souvint d'une capacité de vol dans ce jeu. Il fallait qu'elle l'essaye.

L'herbe verte dansa lentement sous ses pieds au moment du décollage. Bientôt, elle le survola de quelques centimètres. Elle regarda ce ciel dégagé qui l'appelait.


	5. Pression

**Pression**

Ses barres de PV diminuaient à vue d'œil à chaque coup reçu. Le joueur bêta pensait avoir toutes les chances de son côté, mais son piège s'était retourné contre lui. C'était une erreur de débutant, un manque de calibrage dans ses capacités. Coper serra les dents, en fusillant son ancien partenaire. Il aurait dû être facile à le berner. Toute cette douleur… Toute cette pression à son encontre… Le jeu avait beau permettre à diminuer la douleur, une sensation fantôme l'engourdissait.

Toute sa haine se porta vers lui. Ce joueur bêta. Il s'appelait Kirito. Il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa chute.


	6. Élégant

**Élégant**

L'avancement du conflit était la priorité. Et pourtant, il arrivait qu'un peu de répit fût de mise. La confrérie des Chevaliers du sang décida d'ouvrir un bal pour se détendre. Heathcliff avait demandé à l'un de ses sous-chefs de porter une magnifique robe de soirée.

En voyant le drapé épousant élégamment ses formes d'Asuna, il eut un sourire plaisant et offrit un verre à sa partenaire de jeu.

— Vous êtes élégante, ma chère Asuna.

— Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette tenue, chef.

— Dites-vous que ce n'est que pour une soirée.

À ces mots, ils levèrent leurs verres.


	7. Lagon

**Lagon**

Le lagon de Syrens offrait beaucoup de rêve pour les hommes. Klein s'y était rendu dans l'espérance de rencontrer une belle sirène à aduler. Pour s'y rendre, il n'avait rien dit à personne et encore moins à Kirito qui parvenait à envoûter les filles comme des abeilles butinant les fleurs.

L'ancien chef des Fuurinkazans observa l'eau cristalline à perte de vue, laissant apparaître le sable doré sous ses vagues. C'était un paysage qui lui envoyait du rêve.

Puis, il constata la présence d'une créature inhumaine et fonça dans sa direction.

C'était une magnifique sirène. Or, ses rêves se brisèrent.


	8. Aurore

**Aurore**

Se diriger dans les ténèbres était quelque chose de difficile. Lisbeth le savait. Pourtant, elle tenait la main d'un garçon et le traîna derrière elle. Même si son cœur appartenait à une autre, même si elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, elle voulait essayer une fois. Elle espérait secrètement que ce râteau l'aiderait à avancer.

Arrivée au jardin suspendu, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Elle vit la première couleur apparaître au loin et elle s'arrêta net. La couleur ténébreuse devint violet foncé. Puis, bleu à mesure que les premiers rayons apparurent.

— C'est magnifique. Tu ne trouves pas, Kirito.

— Tu as raison.


	9. Moudre

**Moudre**

En tant que joueur solo, Kirito devait faire de nombreux sacrifices. La première était d'acheter de nombreux objets de soins et de soutiens pour la bataille. La seconde est l'élaboration d'une stratégie ou l'utilisation switch avec son partenaire. Cependant, il avait appris à étudier son adversaire rapidement en quelques secondes. Ses premiers coups lui permettaient de connaître le point faible de son adversaire et ses esquives à échapper de ses schémas d'attaques. Quand il avait toutes les cartes en main, il passait à l'attaque et le moudra de coups d'épée. De cette façon, il put vaincre un grand nombre d'ennemis.


	10. Ensorceler

**Ensorceler**

Le groupe de filles avança dans un nouveau secteur, à l'affût du moindre danger. Selon les dires d'Argo, personne n'avait encore fini la quête concernant la forêt sans retour. Asuna, à la tête du groupe, doutait que ce fût dû à l'incapacité des joueurs, car même Kirito ne l'avait pas fini. Il l'avait mis en garde sur le mini-boss de la carte. Elle prenait son avertissement comme réel.

Soudain, un vent entoure les filles. L'éclair fut surpris en voyant une silhouette apparaître. Une femme magnifique apparut devant elles. Ses courbes avantageuses avaient de quoi ensorceler les hommes, et surtout Klein.


	11. Lapin

**Lapin**

Silica aime beaucoup les animaux. Même si sa petite Pina était celle qu'elle adulait, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible face au lapin exposé à la vitrine de l'animalerie. En l'observant, elle eut une pointe d'amertume qui s'éveilla en elle. Elle regrettait que son amie virtuelle ne pût être à ses côtés. Elle l'avait répété tellement de fois que son frère de cœur lui avait rassuré. Un jour, Pina et elle pourraient être réunies dans le monde réel, il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Kirito avait un bon fond et de la volonté. Elle savait qu'il réussirait ce défi.


End file.
